The Name's Malfoy
by bluedevilgirlie
Summary: It's the 10 year reunion at Hogwarts, and there's a surprise in store for everyone... Dramione Oneshot, R&R please!


Disclaimer: I may not own any of the characters, but I own what goes on in my head! Neener neener!

A/N: Hey everyone, Amy here! I hope you like the story… It's really just a silly little thing that popped into my head one day, but I had fun writing it. Enjoy! And I'd be much obliged if you'd leave some reviews/comments/thoughts/words of wisdom for me at the end… You know you want to… (I am now exercising my mind powers on you…). :o)

* * *

**The Name's Malfoy**

**Written by Blue Devil Girlie (AKA Amy)**

A slender woman stood in the entrance to the Great Hall, a smile playing at her lips as she recalled everything from the day she'd been sorted into Gryffindor to the last day of her final year at Hogwarts. The rush of memories was almost overpowering for her, and she busied herself by smoothing out the front of her black, form-fitting cocktail dress. She self-consciously patted her unruly chestnut curls, an old nervous habit that had never really gone away, then took a deep breath and, squaring her shoulders, stepped into the hall.

At the clicking of her stilettos against the ground, the other occupants of the large hall glanced up and fell silent. A collective intake of breath sounded, but the woman ignored it, simply making her way to the table where a pile of labels and several quills lay. She one of each item and began writing, until the label read "Hermione" in small, meticulous letters. Hermione muttered a sticking charm under her breath and carefully placed the label onto her dress.

She had opted for muggle clothing to make a statement. Hermione, who had always been a pretty girl, had grown into a beautiful, poised woman over the ten years since she, and the rest of her year, had graduated from Hogwarts. She was still, and always would be, a studious bookworm, and her hair still was, and always would be, nearly impossible to tame. The woman that she had become, however, exuded confidence, beauty, and even wisdom. Very few men now could say that they did not find her attractive.

This was becoming evident in the Great Hall, as a low rumble of voices began to grow. Everybody was whispering something to someone about the former Head Girl, ranging from, "That's _Granger_!" to, "That woman must have a pact with the Devil!" and even, "I'd do her in a second!" Chaos ensued as drooling husbands and leering boyfriends were smacked by indignant wives and jealous girlfriends. Oblivious to it all, Hermione simply smiled her pearly-white, straight-toothed smile (her parents were dentists, after all) and made her way over to a cluster of former Gryffindor students.

"Harry! Ron! You have no idea how happy I am to see you two!" she squealed, a bit of the old Hermione shining through as she greeted the men who had been her best friends throughout their years at Hogwarts. She threw her arms around both and pulled them into a tight hug. When she let go, Hermione proceeded to go around the circle, greeting each and every one of her old friends. She grinned and congratulated the couples emphatically when she saw the twin wedding bands on the fingers of Harry and Ron's little sister, Ginny, as well as on those of Ron and Lavender. Before long, the group had settled into a comfortable, light-hearted conversation.

When Ron began recounting a misadventure with a dragon from his and Lavender's visit to Romania, Hermione politely excused herself. As she made her way over to the buffet table to pour herself a drink, Hermione thought about how much she had missed out on by going to America to continue her studies. She, Harry, and Ron had considered themselves inseparable, and yet, the years had passed them by quickly, and they had eventually lost touch.

A hand brushed against her arm discretely as its owner reached for a goblet. Hermione glanced up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, her one-time enemy and tormenter. He was smirking, but it wasn't the same contemptuous sneer that he had once seemingly plastered on his face whenever Hermione was around. He gestured at her hand, which sported a delicate, yet ornate wedding band that the others had failed to notice.

"I see you got hitched, too," Malfoy commented conversationally, raising his own left hand to show the expensive ring on his finger. Hermione smirked back at him.

"Parkinson must have been devastated, unless it's her that you're married to?" she replied. "And if that's the case," she added, "what a poor, unfortunate soul you are." Hermione's eyes danced and she continued to smirk. Before Malfoy could reply, she turned to go back to her group of friends, only to find herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, well, well," Parkinson said in an almost gleeful voice. "If it isn't the know-it-all Mudblo–"

"I would stop there if I were you, Parkinson," Hermione cut in, her voice dangerously calm. "I realize old habits die hard, but it's been ten years." Hermione paused. "Not to mention," she added, almost as an afterthought, "I am now in a position at the Ministry where I could have you arrested for that." Pansy blanched.

"As am I," Malfoy inserted. The occupants of the Great Hall, who had already been watching the confrontation with a good deal of interested, seemed taken aback by Malfoy's willingness to support his one-time enemy.

"Draco, you don't mean that," Pansy said in the same whiny, sing-song voice that she had used so many years ago. She looked back at Hermione. "You think you scare me, Granger?" She stopped to take a sip from the goblet she was holding. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, who gave a slight nod.

"Parkinson," Hermione said peevishly. "The name's Malfoy."

Pumpkin juice exploded everywhere. Goblets and dished clattered to the ground. All around the Great Hall, people were choking on their food or, as in Pansy's case, wiping away the liquid dripping from her nose. Draco Malfoy leaned down so that his breath tickled Hermione's ear.

"It's almost like the Apocalypse, Love," he joked, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from his wife. He chuckled and snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione wrinkled her nose and performed a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the splatters of pumpkin juice on her dress and his robes. Every eye in the Great Hall was on them.

"Yeah…" Draco Malfoy said as he glanced up, looking almost sheepish. "Uh, we got married."

* * *

A/N: So? Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review, please, and I'll love you forever... until I forget... :o) 


End file.
